furigamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hand
"You can't win... you're alone..." -The Hand The Hand is the fifth boss encountered in Furi. He is a reserved yet powerful warrior who was the commander of the men who were lead to capture The Stranger. He strongly believes that a warrior is only as good as the cause he fights for. The Hand is adorned in dark blue carapace with a burgundy underside. Several belts adorn his armor, particularly around the waist and legs. The upper chest and head are extremely well armored, while his midsection and legs aren't as much. He carries a large sword and shield and uses both for combat. When fighting, several sections of his armor and his weapons will glow bright green, and his helmet will grow horns. Story As with most Guardians, little is known about The Hand. However, The Voice explains that he is the commander who led an operation to capture The Stranger and place him in prison. How such a feat was achieved is unknown, but the operation was a success and it is said that he led 100 men in the operation. The Hand is first seen donning his armor and picking up his signature sword and shield. He is also seen talking to a young boy, telling him "He who knows no fear, knows no courage." It is heavily implied that this is The Hand's son, as evidenced by a hidden line of dialogue from The Voice, and The Hand himself saying: "You've given me the opportunity to teach my son a valuable lesson." The Hand appears to harbor much disdain for The Stranger. He scorns his enemy for not having a cause to fight for, and claims that he is "fighting for something much greater than this," claiming that his cause gives him strength and that The Stranger would not understand. Fight While the Hand's attacks are easy to telegraph, he makes up for it with high damage and even higher defenses. While he only has five phases he has an immense amount of hitpoints in both stages of combat. The Hand's glowing shield will block all attacks and, if shot at with the pistol, will reflect them back in the player's direction. Phase 1 In this phase, he has two types of attack on top of his regular melee.; a cone-shaped wave that sweeps the floor and a long wave that covers the entire arena. Note that while The Hand is casting these, he is vulnerable to attacks and completely immobile, making him an easy target. In the close-quarters-combat (CQC) stage, he has three attacks; a melee combo, an AOE sweep that covers part of the circle, and another area-of-effect attack that he casts from the center. Parry and dash respectively to avoid these. Phase 2 The Hand will open this phase by dashing to the center of the area and slamming his sword into the ground, creating a huge AOE wave that must be dashed through to avoid. After this, he will start using the same first phase attacks. In the CQC he retains many of the same attacks, except this time his melee combo includes a delayed swing. Phase 3 The Hand will run into the center, thrust his sword aloft, then create a large circle of green energy around him. Four more waves will extend from this and start sweeping the arena. During this time he is totally invincible and the player must outlast this attack. It is generally easier to run in the same direction as the waves are traveling, dashing when necessary to avoid getting hit. After this, he will fight just as before, except his sweeping floor attacks now have more projectiles in one cast. The CQC is exactly the same as in Phase 2. Phase 4 In this phase, The Hand will throw his shield aside, and start charging energy into his sword. Now he will start acting much more aggressive and will begin the phase by running at the Stranger and attacking with his sword. Now that he can now no longer block pistol shots, it becomes safe to shoot him. The Hand now has a new attack where he will run to the edge of the arena and fire a large energy beam from his sword. Though highly damaging, this move is heavily telegraphed and easy to see coming; in fact, it can actually be avoided without dodging as normal movement will suffice. In the CQC his attacks become a little faster, but he gains no new moves. Phase 5 (Final) The Hand will move to the center and slam his sword into the ground. This causes the outer half of the arena to become coated in his green energy, drastically reducing the amount of space in which the player can move. For his melee attacks this is not an issue, but dodging his beam now requires the player to run to the edge of the ring. In his final CQC, the hand will start desperately slashing at the player without pause. In this state parrying his attacks will not restore health. Once he finishes, he will slam his fist on the ground and create a large AoE wave, similar to The Strap's last attack, and will leave himself vulnerable for the player to land the final blow. 'Trivia' Hand.jpg|The Hand Reference Sheet Category:Guardians